bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Void Shooter (Re-Imagined)
For the original version, please see Black Void Shooter (Original) The Black Void Shooter is a monkey that can partially control space. She can shoot mini black-holes that can suck bloons in a small radius. Said black hole will disappear after a while, releasing every bloons inside it, but these bloons have been popped by 1 layer. It doesn't work with MOAB-Class bloons though (they're too big and heavy for the hole) This monkey attacks very slowly, only 1 black hole every 3 seconds! This monkey can also spawn in space without the need of an E.V.A. Suit! It'll also utilize the TrueBranch upgrades format, much like Sword Monkey. Range: Black Hole Effective Radius: Price: $1600 on Medium Base Upgrades Projectile Blocker Black holes can now suck nearby projectiles fired by bloons and later throw them back along with the bloons. (amount of bloons a projectile can pop = damage*5 (for example, a Commando Bloon's bullet can pop 40 bloons) Lightnings and lasers can't be reflected, but can still be absorbed. I.G.B.M.s or other large missiles can't be absorbed or reflected because they are too fast and heavy for the black hole to absorb in time, if it makes any sense. Price: $3500 on Medium Sonic Pusher Bloons are now thrown back so violently that they damage other bloons and themselves on impact (the damage that each bloon takes per collision will be the remaining layers/HP of the thrown-back bloon divided by 5 then rounded up, the thrown-back bloon can also pierce bloon in its way). This will also push the bumped bloons backwards by 20 px. The bloons will be thrown back by 300 px before they can move forward again. Price: $6000 on Medium Black Hole Wizard Path Void Barrier Creates a void barrier around herself, which absorbs every projectile that touches it, rendering everyone inside (most of the time just herself) completely immune. It can also puts piercing projectiles to a stop and prevent exploding projectiles from exploding if it hits the barrier. If this barrier is in the bloons' way, the bloons will try to swivel around it, regardless of their path. Barrier radius: Price: $4000 on Medium Gravitron Beam Aside from Black Hole, she'll also shoot a condensed, infinitely long beam of energy that can also suck every bloon except for Capital Blimps in every 7 seconds. The beam will do 50 HP/layer damage upon impact, and can suck bloons that are 250 px away from it or less. Price: $10500 on Medium Skygate Ability: Create a gigantic black hole in the sky that encompasses the whole screen, sucking every non-Capital Blimps in forever for 20 seconds. In the meantime, there'll also be small meteorites that fall down in random places across the screen, dealing all the remaining capital blimps 50 HP damage per meteorite. There'll be an average of 15 of these meteorites on screen per second. Cooldown: ''120 seconds Meteorites' area of effect: ''Price: $44000 on Medium Shooting Star Princess Path Upon a Shooting Star Each black hole will also shoot 4 little shooting stars in 4 random directions after it's been created. Each of these shooting stars can deal 2 HP/layer of damage and can pierce through 30 bloons before exploding, dealing a further 1 HP/layer damage to every bloon in its radius. Plus, there's a 1% chance that the shooting star will be a "wishing star" which glows brightly and is colored pure white instead of bright yellow. The wishing star won't do any damage to any bloon, but if you can click on it before it goes out of the screen, you can choose a wish. You can either wish for: * Wealth (give you $5000) * Power (every tower's fire rate will be increase by 20% for the next 30 seconds) * Love (every tower will get healed by 1 HP every second for the next 30 seconds, also all organic tower purchases and upgrades will be 5% cheaper in this period) * World peace (the number of bloons/blimps that appear of each kind will be halved for the next 30 seconds. If there's only one bloon/blimp of a kind that would appear in this period, that bloon/blimp will still appear but will be twice slower) * Only available in Deluxe version: The happiness of poor children (show you a message that you have done something good for a starving child. Plus, NinjaKiwi will count the number of times this option has been clicked every month, and donate $1 to a local fundraiser everytime it's been clicked) Shooting stars' explosion radius: Price: $9300 on Medium Starstorm Allows you to designate 3 targeted area à la Mortar Tower. Every second, a meteorite will fall to a random spot in one of the 3 targeted areas. The meteorite will then explode, dealing 5 HP/layer damage to everything in its radius and also burn all the bloons. Designated Area Size: Meteorites' Explosion Radius: Price: $11500 KPG Ability: Calls a gigantic meteor from the sky. Once the meteor hits the ground, every bloons/blimps on the screen will take 6600 HP/layers damage, and the ground will be badly scorched, making every bloons/blimps lose 5 HP/layers every second for 15 seconds on land tracks (doesn't work on aquatic tracks or tracks of other environments). However, your towers will also all lose 2 HP per second in this period. Cooldown: 166 seconds Price: $66000 Trivia * In my fanfic Eternal Wars, there's a Black Void Shooter called Daiuchuu Kohaku, or "Kuha" for short. * She's a reference to Black★Rock Shooter * The "Gravitron Beam" upgrade is a reference to the Void Eater from the game Amorphous Plus. * The "KPG" ability refers to the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event, also called the K-Pg extinction event, theorized to be caused by an asteroid impact. ** It's also the most expensive and powerful ability to date (as far as I know, at least). ~~~~ Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Space Spawnable Towers